


Addict

by nanaoss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Hate to Love, M/M, Psychology, Romance, toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanaoss/pseuds/nanaoss
Summary: "- I'm intoxicated by you.- Oh, how unfortunate."The low music echoes through the room, as they slowly danced on it. Neither of them could look away, absorbed in each other's eyes. In this dark, empty room, they danced. Slowly getting addicted to the other.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry I couldn't come yesterday."

He did nothing to hide the coldness and insincerity in his voice. He didn't want to come, and didn't feel guilty about it, so why just throw some fake sincerity ? The taller boy in front of him slightly rolled his eyes, before taking a step back, a hand on his hip.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's not like you missed anything important." He said, a forced smile on his face.

They never really liked each other, even though they knew each other from childhood. He knew the only reason Kuroo invited him to the party is because of his reputation. He may seems kind, social and just fun to be around, but deep down he was an absolute jerk. Kenma knew this, and that's why they didn't get along that much.

Kenma was blunt, cold and had no interest in other people. Kuroo thought he could manipulate him like the others, but when he saw that it didn't work, and that the blond knew about his real nature, the false sympathy soon turned into hate. They both knew that if they tried to be friends, it would just be toxic. Not that it wasn't in their current situation.

"Yeah, I know." He started walking away. Kuroo kept staring at his back, seeming to space out, before one of his friends came, throwing his arm around the black haired boy.


	2. Chapter 2

He sighed for the hundredth time this night. The loud beats in the rooms were driving him crazy, he could feel like his head is going to explode. He put the cup in his hand on the counter, before heading outside.

The moon was shining through this loud night. He sat down in the grass and pulled out his phone. He was just going to take a break until he's ready to return inside. Alone in this huge garden, the loud music was still audible though it was slightly muffled. 

He didn't know any of the people in this party, he didn't even know why he was invited in the first place. Someone from his class, who was good friends with the host, thought it was a good idea to invite him. And the host was known to be a stubborn person, especially when it comes to that friend, so he couldn't decline or ditch it or he wouldn't hear the end of it. 

The host and him weren't friends, they never talked before he came to invite him to the party, which was last week. But he saw him a lot with Kuroo, and heard about him from time to time from his classmate. He would even show up sometimes during lunch, trying to convince the other to eat with him.

He suddenly heard footsteps coming closer, and two voices talking. One was a feminine voice, but he couldn't recognize it. But the other one was familiar to him. Suddenly realizing who it was, he began to panick. He didn't want to see him now, this night was already horrible he didn't need this now too. He quickly put his phone in his pocket and stood up, beginning to walk away. But he was too late.

"Oh, it's you ? I didn't know you were here." He heard him say, a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

Kuroo stood in front of him, a hand on the girl's ass beside him. He never saw her before so he assumed she was from another school. He shouldn't be surprised to see him, Kuroo was good friends with the host after all.

"You know him ?" The girl asked, pointing slightly at him. Her body moving closer to Kuroo's.

Kuroo was silent for a moment, seeming to think about what to say, before he looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah. We're childhood friends and go to the same school." The black haired boy responded so casually, like he was talking about the weather. 

"Wha―" The blond was about to talk, denying the fact that they're friends, but the girl suddenly approached him.

"Really ? That's so cool ! What's your name ?" She said excitedly. He saw Kuroo glaring at him from behind her, and his lips formed a smirk before he returned his attention to the girl in front of him.

"Kenma." He simply responded, his voice emotionless. But that seemed to satisfy her, as her smile grew bigger.

"I'm Hisa ! Nice to meet you !" She extended her hand. He shook it, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Hisa, let's go." Kuroo called for her, slightly pissed, starting to walk away. The girl followed him, waving at the blond before they disappeared from his sight.

He was finally alone. Honestly, he was surprised that the girl was so nice to him. But what surprised him more was Kuroo saying they were friends, and then glaring at him when the girl seemed to take interest in him. He didn't understand why he said that in the first place if he didn't want her to approach him, but it's Kuroo, and everyone knows he has a fucked up logic.

Several hours passed and it was starting to get late. Kenma considered going home, since he never returned inside and no one seemed to notice or mind. But a sudden intrusion made him think otherwise. The girl from earlier suddenly came running to him, and Kuroo was nowhere to be seen. 

Now that he payed attention to her appearance, she wasn't that ugly. She had short brown hair, slightly green at the end, which matched her eye color. The black short dress she wore fitted her small body, along with the black heels and silver accessories. She stopped in front of him, smiling softly. He raised a brow in response, wondering what she wanted from him. Maybe she was searching for Kuroo, but the expression on her face told him that she was indeed here for him.

"Kenma-san ! Why aren't you inside with the others ?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. He wanted to tell her that it was none of her business, that she should return to Kuroo instead of bothering him, but decided against it.

"I don't like parties." He said, slightly looking away. Confusion could be seen in the girl's face, as she frowned a bit upon hearing his response. She stayed silent for a bit, before asking. "Then what are you doing here ?" He didn't know how to respond, it was obvious that he didn't come here on his own, maybe she thinks Kuroo invited him or something.

"The host of this party invited me, and I couldn't say no." He answered simply, annoyance could be heard in his quiet voice. "Oh you mean Bokuto-san ? Yeah, I understand now !" She chuckled a bit, finding the situation amusing. Kenma, however, was confused. How did she know him ? Maybe Kuroo introduced them, or maybe Bokuto invited her and not Kuroo. "You know him ?" She smiled, nodding softly. "He was the one who invited me. I was supposed to stay at home today, but he's really stubborn, I couldn't say no." She said, a hand on her hip. So that answers his question. Now to the second one, why was she talking to him ?

"Mmh. So why are you here ? Shouldn't you be with Kuroo or something ?" She looked away, rubbing her arm nervously. "Well, I wanted to ask you something." She said, looking away from him. He stared at her, signaling her to continue, which she did. 

"Okay. So are you really friends with Kuroo ?" She asked, looking at him straight in the eyes. Did Kuroo say something ? Well, it's not like he actually mind her knowing. He was against this from the start and still don't understand why Kuroo has said that. He kept staring at her, wanting to know what happened before answering her.

"Kuroo seemed kind of annoyed when he saw you, even the way he talked when he said you were friends. It's like he hate you or something. I'm sorry if I assumed wrong or if it's personal, you don't need to answer." She explained, playing nervously with her hair. He was kind of relieved. But he didn't know if he should tell her the truth. He didn't know if Kuroo would be okay with it, but it's not like he care about what he thinks. It's just that he's not an asshole to go as far as telling people he's a liar. But he felt like he could trust her.

"Well it's true that we knew each other from childhood, but we aren't really friends. It's kind of complicated between us." She nodded, smiling at him. "Well, if that's all you needed, I should go now." He waved at her, before walking away. She waved back, watching him as he disappeared. She stayed there for a bit as she thought about all of this. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her, so she was surprised when she felt a hand on her shoulder, only to relax when she realized it's was just Kuroo. "What are doing here ?" He said, slightly worried. "I was searching for you everywhere !" She chuckled, before smiling at him. "Sorry."

\- - -

Kenma stared at the people in front of him. Still not believing what he was doing. His only thought right now was 'why the fuck was he on a table with Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo in this fancy looking café ?'


End file.
